


Love letter to a sleep paralysis demon

by crimson_violet



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Demons, Horror, Love Letters, Other, Sleep Paralysis Demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_violet/pseuds/crimson_violet
Summary: You lead me so sweetly into temptation.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Love letter to a sleep paralysis demon

How should I begin? You already know anything that I could possibly tell you. But I guess this is as much for my sake as it is yours. Probably more so.

You come to me every night, claws rattling the windows as you slip in, your form blotting out any light that the moon may have to offer. You settle on my chest, sometimes a comfortably gentle weight, sometimes a crushingly heavy one, and sometimes the lightest whisper of a touch. You have a myriad ways to come to me, it seems. It feels different each time, but I always know it's you. I don't know you by feel or smell or sound or even sight, but I do know you. I can always tell. Sometimes you steal my breath away and don't return it until dawn. But you always return it. I can trust you to do that, at least.

And you always show up. Like clockwork. Reliable. That's more than anyone else can say. At least you're here, at least you  _ care _ in some way, no matter how small. You'll probably stop showing up eventually, everyone does. But for now, I can count on you.

You breathe the sweetest promises I've ever heard into my left ear, and the most terrible (horrible, disgusting, wonderful) ideas into my right. There is nothing I can do to stop from listening to them. As if I would ever want to.

I want to hear more. I  _ need _ to hear more. Your voice is harmonious and discordant and overpowering all at once, and I  _ need _ to hear it again.

Your claws needle into me, digging into my skin, and maybe into my heart. I wish they'd dig in deeper. You could run me through with those claws. If you wanted. You lead me so sweetly into temptation.

I can't usually see you. You probably don't want me to. But sometimes I catch a glimpse. You always look different (ugly, terrifying, beautiful). Sometimes a tangle of limbs and bone, sometimes a mass of writhing reddened flesh, sometimes a light too bright to look at. Sometimes you look like nothing at all. Of course, most of the time, I can't even open my eyes to look. Despite the way my heart beats and my skin prickles when I see you, I am not afraid of you. My body wants me to be. But I am not.

I would never be afraid of you. You don't need to hide yourself, not if you don't want to. I know I sometimes wake up with blood on my pillow and crusted under my eyes after sneaking a glimpse of you. But it's worth it, just to see you.

You take it all away. I don't have to move, don't have to think, don't have to breathe. I could sleep forever like that with you there.

What is it, I wonder, that keeps you returning to me? Have I done something to catch your interest? (Your affection? Your ire?) Is there something I can do to keep it?

I think I would do almost anything, if it kept you coming back. And I think you know that already (you  _ must _ know, if you've seen my dreams, known my mind, if you believe the things you've been whispering into both of my ears this whole time).

You know this, but now you have it in writing. Is that important, to one such as you? Does it matter? Should I have written this in blood? Would you have enjoyed that? Perhaps next time.

_ Just tell me what to do. _

\---

A nameless demon with many faces reads and consumes the note that it finds beside its sleeping human quarry. A sourceless whisper fills the room.

"Oh, my sweet little human. You have the most delicious dreams."


End file.
